


Anti-Psycho

by TsunBritain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunBritain/pseuds/TsunBritain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if suddenly everyone and everything suddenly losing and torn, and gone?<br/>What if suddenly your life change just in a click?<br/>What if suddenly every option you want to choose, never right?<br/>What if you suddenly seeing things that aren’t suppose to be there?<br/>What if you dream about your past over and over again as if it was just a dream or real?<br/>Emma is going to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW I BEGIN AGAIN .  
> Eliot is Luxembourg, yes, he doesn't have any official human name so I added by myself. 
> 
> Enjoy.

\------001-------

Before, 13 September 2013 

Raindrops fell from outside of the window, rushing down to its clear screen, as I imagined myself running and dancing in the rain.  
“Emma!” I heard a call, Irunya must’ve called me.  
“Jeez, you’re too much in your dream, Emma.” Natalia said, with her plain and cold expression.  
“Sorry, guys I was over thinking, I guess. Let’s get back to the game.” I shrugged and lean next to Irunya.  
We were playing Truth or Dare, like any other girls would do on sleepover. As we spun the small, wooden pencil, it stopped and pointed at me.  
Irunya giggled, “So, Truth or dare?” She asked in excitement.  
“Truth,” I said softly.  
“Okay,” She breathed in, and exhaled.  
“Is it true that you liked and dated Antonio?” She burst out and giggled, I felt my cheeks blushing madly red. No, it was in the past, I must’ve forgotten. “Irunya, it’s in the past,” I said in embarassed tone, looking away from her, Natalia was there and only watch. “You know what, whatever she said, let’s get on with it. My turn~!” Natalia turned the pencil and it danced in a minute and stopped, at right in front of--nobody?  
“Well, guess who?” I asked , sweats dropped in my pale bare hands. “It says one of us, or two, would be gone and past along with their truth?What, I don’t understand.” Natalia said, looking curious like three of us do.  
“Emma, what are you doing?” A voice creaked behind the door, Govert asked, my brother was such a creep.  
I sighed in relieve, thanking to my brother to interrupt. “Um, just some of Truth or Dare game? What do you need?”  
“Oh okay, no, I was wanting to ask that you’d keep an eye on Eliot? He’d be gone kidnapped by now, you know he’s too polite and kind sometimes.” There, Govert left, closing the door slowly.  
“I guess we need to stop playing eh?” I asked and Irunya smiled, then she began to play with her phone, as well as Natalia who seemed to already doing her own business.  
“We’ll wait up here.” Irunya’s last word as I exited my room. 

And there, there. Those were her last words, and they’re gone. 

Gone, forever.


	2. 002

\---After, 14 September 2013

 

All I could see was the only blur and a source of light.  
What was happening? I didn't know.  
I tried to open my eyes, all I could see was light and a bunch of people was circling me for no reason. Then, I realized I was in a hospital bed?  
Hospital bed?  
How am I in a hospital?  
I began to focus with my sight, I saw my parents, brothers, and no sight of my friends stood by there. "Where am I? Why am I here?" I began to ask questions, holding myself down to contain my hurt. I didn;t even realize I was hurting, my legs were numb, I didn't feel I have legs, my right hand was covered in infuse and band-aids are everywhere in my arm. I shrugged, agh, it felt as it stung so badly over my backbone. "Honey, don't move too much, you're really in danger if you would." Mom said, I huffed and stayed there, empty and blank. "Should we talk about what happened to her?" I heard my brother whispered to my mom, she glanced back and whispered, which I didn't hear it clearly but only heard murmurs.  
"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, tried to talk calmly to my family, even though I knew I was angry and annoyed of them trying to hide something from me.  
My mom walked and sat next to me and gently touched my cheek, I felt her fingers were cold as she traveled to my cheek and beside my eye. "Darling, there's nothing to worry about. Do you remember anything before you went here?" Her voice were quiet and almost whisper, I suddenly felt something was happening to me and everyone, I asked her back. "I don't remember anything, really. What's happening, Mom?" I didn't honestly remember anything before I realized I was in the hospital. I didn't know what urge we were in. Mom held my hand and looked at me in the eye, her eyes were sorrow, sick, and I could feel her feelings was mixed between sad and angry. "I have to tell you this shortly then," She inhaled, "You were in accident, in our house, suddenly there were some kind of an earthquake, and our house was shaking and the woods of our walls were broken into pieces one by one, you were at the kitchen, your friends died in your room, somehow you and your brothers survived. It was my mistake to leave you guys at home alone, I'm sorry." Mom cried, tears were dripping from her cheeks to her chin and to her hands. "So my friends are dead now? Irunya? Natalia? How about their brother? Does he know about this? Where are they now?" I began to panic, I tried to calm myself and chill, but no, this was my best friends, I couldn't let them go and never had a chance to have a proper goodbye from me, I needed to thank them, for what they have done for me. "I tried to call Ivan, and he said he'll take care of them, now I guess they're back in Russia and had a funeral there. It's fine, everything's already done, Emma. Now we have to move," Mom said, looking away from me. Move? You mean move house? How am I suppose to leave everything I've done and every memory I kept in my country home and lose it forever? I began to be more panic like my brain was going to explode with this nonsense reason. "What?" Was all I could say, my family began to be silent and had no words to describe. "Where are we going?" I asked. "US," Elliot said, brave enough for him to stand up in this kind of situation. "What?" I said again, Govert started to look annoyed by me, but I knew he would try to be chill and calm and neutral. "Yes, Emma. We are going to New York and find a new life there, understood? You're already high school so try to deal with it." Govert gave me a huge glare I ever had from him, it was the first time he was annoyed and angry at me. All I could do was sigh and rest my body at the cushions of the bed. Nurses came to my side and checked my temperature and medicine. "When can I leave this place?" I asked to one of the nurses that has long black hair with big dark brown eyes and used glasses. " I will let you know when you can leave, Ms. Emma. However, I guess you can leave tonight since your temperature began to be normal now." The nurse replied, rudely. I was annoyed to her and took an annoying gesture to her, shrugging the bandaids and infuse water, she glared sharply at me, I smirked. I did hate hospital after all.  
~4 hours later~  
Finally, we exited the hospital, time for my freedom.  
"So, where are we going now?" I asked.  
"Duh, New York?Brother just told you." Elliot replied, not looking at me.  
"Oh yeah," I said plainly, brushing my hair to the side of my face. 

It was evening, I was on the hospital's parking lot, my parents and brothers were packing their things, I stayed inside the car, playing my phone.  
I felt someone sat next to me too, I looked to the direction.  
It was Irunya. 

"Irunya?" I called her, she smiled softly, how I missed those smile.  
"How dare you left me, I thought we were friends," She said, looking at me, I couldn't read her expression.  
I clenched my fist, "What do you mean? I was at the hospital and you were-" My words was cutting by her. "Were what? Dead? Don't be silly. I'm here, see?" She said, still, I couldn't read her expression, I was either calm and happy, but yet she was angry too. "But.. My mom said you were dead! You are dead, Irunya! This is just a hallucination. " I began to cry, she was laughing in front of me, as if I was joking. Was it a hallucination? Really? Delusion? Deja Vu? None. I don't know anymore.  
"Emma, you see me, right? I'm right here, oh, how mean of you saying I'm dead, I'm hurt by your bully, you know I'm a really sensitive person~" She teased, I felt I was going to be crazy.  
"Shut up, go away! This isn't Irunya that I know!!" I yelled as Elliot opened the door. "What's with all the yelling sis?"  
I was confused, I looked to Irunya's side where she was, she was gone.  
Wait what?  
Then did I talk with her before?  
"N-nothing, I wasn't talking with anyone.." I shrugged and looked away from my brother.  
If Irunya was really dead, then who did I talk to?  
I need someone to talk about this. But they might tell I'm weird and crazy. 

Dad drove faster than ever to the airport and hurried to the airplane, going to America.  
For the first time in my life, from Belgium to America, wonderful. 

 

\--  
It felt so long to go to America from evening till midnight, I fell asleep beside Govert in the airplane.  
I woke up in--about one in the morning--and saw my brother didn't sleep as well. 

"Govert," I called him, he left a groan.  
"Hm?"  
"You awake?"  
He looked to me with his sleepy eyes. "What?"  
"Oh, nevermind, I wanted to talk about something weird to you"  
He was the only choice I had.  
"What is it?" He closed his eyes while talking to me.  
I inhaled and explained all the thing in shortly. "I saw Irunya, back at the parking lot, that was why I was screaming and yelling and all," I said he twitched one of his eyebrows.  
"What do you mean? You hallucinated probably?" My brother said, I annoyed.  
"No! I saw her REALLY with my OWN BARE EYES!!" I yelled but yet whispering, trying not to wake my parents and Elliot.  
I repeated my words."I saw her, inside the car, I talked to her, she asked me questions, she laughed at me." I said, tears began dripping from my cheeks.  
"What did she say? Probably you're still trauma of what happened, do you remember anything before you went to the hospital?"  
"No.. I didn't remember anything at all, but since Mom told me, now I know what did happen. But Irunya.. She didn't warn me anything, but she said I'm such a cruel friend.. Is it the real feeling she has now? About me?"  
Govert tapped my back and tried to comfort me, but I began to cry slowly, as tears dripping and wet my pants, I began to cry hard and hardly, no, I knew crying wasn't the solution at all. Did I need any consultant for this? Paranormal? Psychologist? Or any anti-psycho pills? Drugs? Everything felt wrong for me.  
"All you can do is be patient and know how to control if you seeing and hearing things like those." My brother finally replied.  
"What do you mean? Am I Indigo or something?"  
"No I mean, you know how you look like when we are out of control, things get worse isn't it? Then, it's the same thing with seeing and hearing things that aren't suppose to be heard and seen, you need to control yourself or things would get worse and worse if you reply to them, do what they want, and cry. You need to hold your words, because if you reply to those things, then you'll regret it."  
Govert explained like he knew everything about them, was Govert's words was real? Should I believe? Of course, I need to control with myself, not with those things only, but to everything.  
I believed him and I knew I could hold everything and control myself.  
Even if I see things again, then I need to be stronger than them.  
"Okay, then what am I suppose to do if they talk to me? Ignore them or what" I asked.  
"Do not fear them, only that. Show them you are way stronger than them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May having some grammar issues because I'm a beginner! Sowwie


End file.
